Integrated circuit devices often need to be configured to allow operation. If configuration is limited, for example one of two operating modes need to be selected, an external pin may be either connected with ground or a supply voltage to select a configuration. However, if the number of possible configurations is higher, there may not be enough pins available to allow for a proper configuration. Thus, often, a serial interface is required by means of which the device is configured which not only increases the costs but also requires additional steps to be performed before the device can be used.